Anthros
Anthros are the rest of the sentient creatures of the world. They are all mammalian (as far as we know) and live in a lower class in society under the Dracha. Despite this, anthros are allowed to take part in businesses held by Dracha and can even visit the upper draconic civilizations if they are deemed worthy enough. There are several anthro families that are prestigious and known to have aided the Dracha greatly in the past, thus granting them the title of royalty, though they still don't rise above the standard level of draconic society. Because most anthros are looked down on and not given many life benefits, gangs have formed in the poorer sections of the cities. 'Families' ''The Hawthorne Family'' The Hawthorne Family consists of felines headed by a Patriarch. They are known as the leaders of the economic state and financial institutions of Luxford. Their princess has gone missing; rumor has it she joined a gang to get away from the pressures of her high life. The princess has a younger brother as well, Tomas, who is attending school. The Patriarch and his wife are delving into deep research on the genes of anthros and their possible ties to a hidden power. ''The Williams Family'' The Williams Family consists of wolves headed by a Patriarch. They are heavily involved in the fashion and textile industry of Luxford. The royal family has one daughter, Glade, who is a cosmetologist and fashion designer. They also have a son named Victor who heads the textile industry, but dabbles in fashion with his sister often. The Patriarch himself is a widower, and spends almost all of his time inventing. Some say he's working on a synthetic anthro with morphing features. ''The Hartsfield Family'' The Hartsfield Family consists of foxes headed by a Matriarch. This family has control over the harbors of Luxford and also have strong ties with the development and continuing prosperity of the Academia Dracones. They too have one daugher and son. The daughter, Rina, is a pop idol who is unsurprisingly the most popular girl in school. Their son, Leon, is a bit more of a rebel and is very curious about the world, always asking questions when the opportunity arises. 'Gangs' ''The Lollipop Gang'' The Lollipop Gang are a small group of vigilantes who often get into tussles with Riser gang members. They are led by a stoic coyote girl named Beatrix (AKA Bea, or BB). Beatrix's right hand is a spunky, reckless cat named Ashe who gets them into the most trouble. When the gang members are engaged in a mission, they suck on lollipops laced lightly with a stimulant drug. ''The Risers'' The Risers are the lowlives of Luxford and Dresden. They mostly dwell in Dresden on islands to the West that came to be known as the Riser Islands. They are rebels who despise the wealthy and especially Dracha. Even if they do hate Dracha, they have some Earth Dracha in their ranks, though the anthros don't even consider them Dracha anyway. ''The Collective'' The Collective is a mysterious cult that mainly inhabit the Prima Islands. Not much is known about them other than the fact that a strange-looking Dracha always seen in his anthro form walks among them.